Hatred Into Love - Re-write
by kwest7262
Summary: Okay, guys embrace yourself for an exhilarating story of magic and love as we join our main character Lucy Heartfilia as she goes on her journey in Fairy Tail and shares many troubles with the guilds known troublemaker Laxus Dreyer. This is Hatred Into Love the remake I hope you all enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: The Aftermath

**Chapter 1: The Aftermath**

 **Lucy's POV**

It's been about a week since all the chaos of the Phantom Lord attack. So much has happened that it's kind hard to keep up. I mean come on. I got kidnapped and our guild got destroyed, which I still feel guilty of by the way. All my friends were put in tons of danger all because of me. I couldn't help but cry because of all the suffering that they went through. However, despite it all they didn't blame me a single bit. I remember Master Makorov's words very plainly. " _Lucy, though we may not be able to share our feelings of sadness and happiness entirely, we do share them to some extent. That's what happens in a guild. One person's happiness becomes everyone's happiness. One person's anger becomes everyone's anger, and one person's tears becomes everyone's tears. There's no reason for you to feel guilty. So, don't cry. You should already know how much everyone here cares about you. Hold your head high my dear because you are a proud member of the Fairy Tail family."_ Those words have continued to stick with me to this very day. The fact was I loved my Fairy Tail family. As sad as it is to say, they have been more of a family to me than my rich father ever has been.

That being said the after effects of it all were still great. We were without a guild hall and saying that the magic counsel was upset is a complete and total understatement. However, after we all basically had to confess our life stories to the counsel things did blow over. Though, as I'm setting here in my room writing another letter to my deceased mother I can't help but hold a certain resentment towards my father. I almost don't want to believe that he would go to a certain extent just to pull me back in, but I know that that's who my father is to a T. He thinks money solves everything. I looked down at the bruise that was still healing on my stomach.

"Ow, man." I said, "This ugly bruise hurts so bad!" I looked up to see a mother bird feeding it's young one and I couldn't help but think. _I wonder why my father is so desperate for me to come home all of a sudden? It's not like he ever cared that I was there before. He'd do it again wouldn't he. Try and use his money to control me? No, I won't let that happen. Not this time._ As if my body was filled with new motivation I got up out from my desk and locked my mom's letter away with the others. I then walked to my bedroom and proceeded to change. My outfit of choice? A pink tank top tucked into a dark colored skirt with some plum colored tights. I walked out the door of my small apartment and made my way to the train station.

"Two tickets, please! One for the way and one back." I said to the clerk. "Here you go. Safe travels young lady." He replied. I smiled at the elderly man and made my way onto the train and found a seat on the already crowded vessel. Once seated, my thoughts began to plague me once more. How all of this started just because my father wanted me home. A sigh of contempt fell from my lips as the train took off for the place I used to call home. The scenery was beautiful. It kind of made me realize that I did love my home and not because of my father either. Things just wasn't the same after my mother passed. Honestly, I don't believe I will ever be back once today is over. One last time father, one last time.

I woke up by the train whistle only to realize that I had completely dozed off. I shook my head a little bit to try and get the sleep off and made my way off the train. Up ahead of me was a beautiful like mansion structure. The very mansion that used to be my home. I made my descent down the hill and prepared myself to face my father for the final time. The closer I got the more I realized that things here hadn't really changed all that much. And upon finally getting there I realized just how true that was. I was immediately bombarded by people that I considered friends. My father's maids, servants, cooks, and others who knew me from childhood. They were all amazed that I had came back and were overfilled with joy. One thing I didn't miss…the dresses! Once I got inside and put one on I got the sudden rush back of feeling very constricted. Something I didn't like at all. However, now more so than ever I was ready to face my father, so I made my way to his study.

Once arriving I spoke. "Father, it's Lucy. May I come in?" he responded, "You may." I opened the door and very gently closing it behind me made my way to his desk. "You ran away without even saying a word to me. How could you?" I could definitely tell that the concern in his voice wasn't real. It was totally fake. "I'm sorry." I started, "I shouldn't have left without speaking to you. It was a poor decision on my part. One that I now deeply regret."

"I'm glad you came to your senses and finally left that guild. A lady of your status shouldn't be affiliated with those ruffians. I certainly wasn't looking forward to spending any more of my money to have it eradicated." He said this with such calmness in his voice and there was only one thing I could think. _'I knew it!'_ "You forced me to go to extremes Lucy." He carried on, "If you hadn't acted so selfishly I wouldn't have had to lash out of your guild. You're the one who brought trouble upon your friends. It's better that you don't associate with them anyway. You're a member of the Heartfilia family. You have nothing in common with those peasants. You come from a completely different world than they do. Which brings me to the reason why I want you home in the first place, dear. It's about our family. I have arranged for you to marry Duke Swaar. The Jenel heir."

I almost couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes at him. It's not like I didn't see this coming in the first place. "Yes, I suspected that might be the case." I couldn't believe him.

"Try and think of it as an investment in your future. Once you're married we will have access to the Jenel family's vast lands in the south. Which will allow us to expand the Heartfilia Railway and bring in millions. And I expect you to give birth to a baby boy. We need a Heartfilia heir. That is all for now! You may return to your room."

' _Well it's now or never'_ I thought to myself. "I'm sorry father but that's not going to happen. I didn't come here to make amends. I came to say my final goodbyes. I realize that it was wrong of me to just leave without saying anything. It's a decision that I've regretted every single day. And so, I've come back to tell you exactly how I feel before I leave for good! All the money in the world can't buy you happiness! I learned that as a child! Finally, I'm truly happy! And I'm not gonna let you ruin it for me you hear! I'm warning you! You better not mess with Fairy Tail ever again!" I grabbed the front of my dress and pulled until it tore completely. "It doesn't matter that you're my father. If you threaten us, we will crush you just like any other enemy. It didn't have to be this way. You and I could have sat down together and talked things out. But now, I can't trust you cause you've hurt too many people that I care about. I don't need fancy dresses, a big house, or lots of money to make me happy. I just need to be accepted for who I am. I'm not Lucky Lucy Heartfilia anymore." I stated as I began to walk away, " I'm Lucy, of Fairy Tail. Those people treat me like family. That's more than you ever did. It was hard for me to leave this house. Only because I had so many fond memories of living here with mom. I care so much for everyone here it's really hard for me to leave them behind. But, it's time for me to move on. I truly believe father, that if mom was still alive she would tell me to always be true to myself and do whatever makes me happy. So this is goodbye, daddy." And with that I walked out of my fathers study and returned to my former room to get changed.

Once I had said all my final goodbyes to everyone I made my way into the courtyard. I stood in front of my mother's headstone and I had flashbacks on my past.

"Lucy!" I heard my name called and turned to see who it was. Sure enough there was Erza, Gray, Natsu and Happy running towards me with tears in their eyes. I couldn't believe that I have been blessed with such great friends! They were so scared that I was gonna lave that they were gonna come back and try and talk some sense into me. But let's face it. Whenever it comes to Fairy Tail? I'll never leave.


	2. Chapter 2: Laxus Dreyar

**Chapter 2: Laxus Dreyar**

 **Lucy's POV**

It had been a few weeks since I came back to my real home, and things hadn't changed in the guild a single bit. Construction was coming along and that was all thanks to Erza ensuring with her fiery menace that everyone did their fare share. She definitely wasn't letting anyone be lazy by no means. The Phantom Lord incident had passed over as well. Despite being from a wealthy family the guild members didn't treat me any different, and that I appreciated.

"Hey, Lucy?" a sweet voice asked, and I brought my attention away from my wonderful strawberry smoothie to look at the wonderful Mirajane Strauss. No matter what the situation she always had a smile on her face and it was for that reason that I admired her so much.

"Yes Mira?" I asked inquisitively. "Were your keys upset because you dropped them?" I immediately cringed at that statement. "Mad doesn't even begin to describe it." I replied, and I instantly began replaying how upset Aquarius was in my head. I instantly felt a sharp pain in my bottom as if somebody had taken a whip to me. I grabbed at it for comfort.

"My butt stings just thinking about it!" Mira couldn't help but smile and chuckle at this statement. Gray being the wonderful sarcastic person he is just had to chime in on it. "Want me to cool it for you?" I didn't even bother to look at him. "Sorry, but that's casual sexual harassment Gray."

' _Ugh men!'_ I thought to myself. Can't they see that I'm already upset enough as it is. "Let me see that red butt of yours Lucy." I quickly shot a death glare to the blue cat. I really wanted to kill him now. "That's unadulterated sexual harassment you perverted cat!" I was really angry now and I knew that when happy spoke Natsu would have to put his two cents in, so I gave him a glare hoping he would keep his mouth shut. Not happening.

"I wonder what she would do if I made it sting even more?" With that I smirked and began to tear them a new one. "What are you." My sentence was cut short as a beer keg came flying out of nowhere, hitting Natsu in the head. I looked to the source of the commotion and saw a very upset Erza.

"Say that again!" Upon looking to who she was talking to I could see why she was upset. It was none other than Laxus Dreyar.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

"Damn!" Cana said as she punched the table, "I can't seem to locate where Mystogan is." Mirajane sighed, "Oh dear, Well, you tried to your best." She stated worriedly. "If Lucy is their real target they're bound to attack and I'm betting sooner than later. We just have too many wounded to put up a fight." Mirajane then turned to the communication lacrima once more. "Master is injured, You're our only hope. Will you help us Laxus?"

A grunt could be heard from the other side. "Hell no!" boldly he said "You're big girls. Handle it yourself!" Mirajane was beginning to get desperate. "Laxus please. Phantom is trying to kidnap Lucy." He seemed confused. "Who? Do I even know her?" a look of realization come across his face. "Ahh the new girl? Tell you what ladies. If you can convince blondie to be my woman I'll do it."

Out of anger Mira crushed the lacrima.

 **-FLASHBACK END-**

I remember that day as if it was yesterday. I hated him with a passion. I was so busy with my thoughts that I didn't even notice that Laxus and Natsu were now fighting. I just couldn't handle it any more I had to get away for a bit. So, I walked over to the job board and didn't even look before ripping down a piece of paper. "Mira I'm heading out on a job!" She looked at me with concern evident in her eyes. "Alrighty Lucy. Just be careful!"

As I walked through town and boarded the train I couldn't help but think about my anger towards Laxus. He was nothing more than an ego maniac jerk. I didn't even notice that I spent the whole time telling off Laxus in my head that I almost missed my stop. I quickly got off the train and took a brief moment to look down at the job request in my hand. _'Hmm. Seduce and lure in a troublesome lightning mage? Well this should be easy.'_ I made my way to the hotel room and began to rummage through my suitcase. "This dress should do." I said aloud and began to get ready. The dress was lipstick red with layers in the skirt. Not to mention it was super comfy. Once I was done I walked out the door and headed down the street towards the bub where the flyer said I could find the mysterious lightning mage. Luckily it was only five minutes away so it didn't take me long to get there. I looked over the flier once I walked in just to be certain. This man was a young tall, muscular blonde with a lightning bolt scar over his right eye.

I put the flyer back in my purse and began to immediately scan the crowd. My eyes set upon a big looking blonde man sitting at the bar and then it hit me. _'Wait a minute…that's Laxus. Ugh! You have got to be kidding me. He's the one that's been causing this town trouble? Well it's too late to turn back now.'_ I knew that I needed the money for rent. Not to mention I had already accepted this job. I slowly made my way to the bar and prepared myself to face the very man that I resented so much.


	3. Chapter 3: Lust and Something Lost

**(Warning: This chapter does contain rape. If you do not like rape, please skip to chapter 3. Please leave reviews. I want to know what you all think about the story. I have made some modifications and combined chapters 2 and 3 of my old story. )**

 **Chapter 2: Love and Lust?**

 **-Lucy's POV-**

From the looks of the situation Laxus had been drinking for a while. However, he looked like the kind of man who could hold his liquor. The more I thought about it the more I wished I could turn back and just go back to the guild. The fact that Laxus was the one that I had to seduce unnerved me. I didn't want to have anything to do with the man frankly but I'm not the type of person to go back on my word. So, I slowly started walking towards the bar and sat down next to him. Before I could even contemplate how to approach this situation he spoke to me.

"Well well, if it isn't the rich little wanna be wizard. What are you doing around here?" I really wanted to just punch him in the face. He spoke again with a small hint of anger in his voice. "Do I have to repeat myself you rich scum?"

"On a job!" I shouted, "And for your information smartass I'm not about that life anymore. I walked away from it!" The tone of my voice startled him. He kinda flinched back a little bit. "And you came alone?" He asked, "Why yes." I replied changing the tone of my voice to something a little bit sweeter. "I don't need my team to be with me all the time. I can fend for myself." I could hear what sounded like a hum coming from the back of his throat.

"So why are you here Laxus?" I asked, "You on a job too?" He nodded his head and I slowly scooted myself a little closer to him. I knew how I needed to do this now.

"Laxus I need to ask you something." He just grunted "What brat?" I took a drink of whatever the bartender had given me and then stood up and stood behind him. He turned to face me and in the dim light of the pub I could see a red tint appear on his face and I knew it was because of the dress. It left little to the imagination. _'Time for action.'_

"Is it still possible to take you up on your offer that made during the Phantom incident? About me being your woman?" What happened next was definitely not on my list of expected responses. The look in his changed to one of lust and he reached out and grabbed me by the wrist. He then pulled me onto his lap and wrapped one arm around my waist. He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "It's never too late." My heart started to race and heat rose to my cheeks. _'What the hell! Why do I feel like this? He's a jerk. A big jerk at that!'_ He slowly lowered his face down until his lips brushed mine. Then he full on kissed me. I didn't want to kiss back until he bit my lip causing a moan to drift from my throat. He then took this opportunity to thrust his tongue into my mouth. I slowly started to feel myself give into him despite my own thoughts. It's like my body was taking over. He was the one seducing me! The more we kissed I started to feel really funny. I could feel myself drifting to black. It was then my whole world went dark.

 **-Laxus POV-**

Two hours had passed since I messed with blondies drink. Daddy's little girl had no clue this one was coming. The more I thought about it the more I realized that she would be a perfect hostage for what I had in mind for that weak guild. I turned to face her and saw just how peaceful she looked while she slept. My mind then drifted back to Fairy Tail. That guild has been completely worthless, and I just couldn't' wait to become master. That sorry guild isn't gonna know what to think whenever I unleash my plan. My thoughts were then interrupted by a moan that came from the sleeping blonde.

"You awake rich girl?" I said, and her eyes flew open and she began to take in her surroundings. She then looked at me with a look of uncertain fear in her eyes. "Laxus…where am I? Why am I here?" the terror in her eyes amused me. I slowly made my way to sit next to her on the bed. "I can't believe YOU took the bait Lucy. I really didn't expect you to take the job." I chuckled slightly. "Wait a minute. The seduction job? Don't tell me you…you made it didn't you?" The small petite blonde made a reckless attempt to slap me but was cut short as I grabbed her by the wrist and shoved her back on the bed.

"Fairy Tail is weak and hopeless, Lucy! Unfortunately, you're going to be the one to suffer for them." Tears started to form in her eyes. "You know why I made that little job request don't you blondie?" She shook her head, and I could see in her eyes just how scared she truly was. "I made it for a tease you see. Hoping a cute little girl would take it. Fun was the main goal here, but I never expected you though. Daddy's little girl is very naughty."

I pinned her arms above her head and lowered myself to whisper in her ear. "You see Lucy, Fairy Tail will be mine one day. Even if I have to take it by force. That sorry old man has turned it into a laughing stock. I don't even like letting people know I'm a member there. All too soon though that's gonna change." I looked into her eyes and told her all about my plan to make Fairy Tail destroy itself. The "Battle of Fairy Tail" I called it.

"You're despicable Laxus! How could you do that to your grandfather's guild? While were on the subject of things, why don't you go ahead and tell me why I'm here. What exactly do you need me for?" I spoke up loudly as I replied. "You're here because of Fairy Tail's sins Lucy. As for what I'm going to do to you. I'm going to make you scream.

 **-Lucy's POV-**

I think it was safe to say that I was pretty much terrified out of my mind at this point. I tried to get away from him but his grip on me was too strong. He grabbed ahold of my face with his spare hand and then smashed his lips on top of mine. I tried my best not to give into him but his lips were so soft. So I just kissed him back. I didn't understand anything at all of what I felt at the moment. I didn't know why I was giving in. I hated this guy! I just didn't get it. Before I had time to complete my thought he broke away from me. Only to reach down and grab one of my breasts. That was completely unexpected so I couldn't' stop the squeal that left my lips. No man has ever touched me like this. I had never had a boyfriend much less somebody who was interested in me sexually. He slowly started to massage the breast he had obtained in his hand. His touch felt so good for some reason and I didn't know why. I didn't want it to feel good. He stopped.

"Tell me girl. You ever had a man before?" I nodded my head and he let out a menacing laugh before he whispered to me. "I'll be sure to make you scream my name before the nights out then." He laughed and started to massage my breast again. I felt a shock of pleasure run trough my body. I was scared but satisfied. His hand moved to the other breast massaging it like he was the other one. I let a slight moan drift from my mouth. 'Oh shit.' He noticed the moan and his hand got rougher. I bit my bottom lip trying my best not to moan again. He released his hold on my wrists and raised me up. My head laid on his shoulders as he started to unzip my dress from the back. He slowly pulled the dress over my legs and started to kiss my neck after it was in the floor. I was so scared I didn't know what to do. _'I don't want my first time to be like this! Natsu, please help me!'_ His lips moved from my neck to begin sucking on my left nipple. Yet another moan left my lips. I was slowly beginning to loose control. I wanted him. And I didn't want that to happen at all. He took his free hand and slipped it into my panties.

 **-Laxus POV-**

' _Damn she's soaked!'_ I slowly started to rub circles around her clit and earned a moan in response. For some and odd reason her moaning turned me on which I didn't understand. I was just joking when I talked about making her my woman before but why was I enjoying her pleasure from this. I gently dove a finger into her core. Her moans got louder as I went deeper, and I just couldn't take it anymore. I didn't understand why I felt like this, but I needed her. Now. I removed her panties before standing up and removing all my clothing. She looked up at me and took all of me in. I knew she was scared but there was something else I saw in her eyes. I just couldn't place what it was.

"I'm not gonna lie brat this is going to hurt. Like hell in fact but I'm sure you can handle a little pain!" She begged me not to do it. "Laxus…please I'm begging you. Don't take this away from me." It was too late for her though. I quickly positioned myself between her lets and entered her in one full motion. She screamed. Agony was in her eyes as tears started to form. I pushed what feelings I had at this to the back of my head and began fucking her violently. She was here to suffer! And she will! I quickened my thrusts going deeper inside of her. I could feel my end coming to me quickly. Her screams continued as tears flew from her face and I knew that despite her resentment she was close too.

"Laxus stop please! I don't want this!" I ignored her pleas and kept on ravishing her. She got tighter and tighter around me until eventually she let out a final scream. "LAXUS!" I poured my seed into her and collapsed on her. I could feel her breath quickening. I quickly got up smirked at her and left once I put on my clothes.

 **-Lucy's POV-**

I couldn't believe this happened. He actually had the nerve to do that to me. He…he…took away my virginity. The one thing I hoped to give to somebody important. The one I was going to spend the rest of my life with. I slowly raised up and look around me. I saw blood on the sheets below me. I screamed. The flood gates opened up. All I did for hours was cry.

"Why?! Why?!"

'Natsu please come save me.'


	4. Chapter 4: Home

**AN: Sorry it's taken me so long to update everyone. I started a new job and man has that taken some getting used to. However, I hope you all enjoy this!**

 _That night at the guild_

 **-Natsu's POV-**

I stormed into the guild hall tired and worn out from yet another mission. I was hoping once I got in that Lucy would be back. The job she took shouldn't have lasted no more than a day knowing her. I looked around…no Lucy. A deep ominous feeling settles itself in the pit of my stomach and I start to panic on the inside. "Oi, Mira! Where's Luce?"

"I'm not sure Natsu. She should have been back already." She had a saddened look on her face. We both looked around just to make sure she wasn't hiding in a corner anywhere and she really wasn't there. Erza came in and made her way behind me "Where's Lucy, Natsu? She should be back right?

I nodded. "She's not here Erza. I've got a bad feeling about this. I think we should go look for her." Erza nodded in agreement and we spoke with Mira, getting the location of her job. I knew that once we got to Shirotsume tracking her down wasn't going to be a problem at all. I knew Lucy's smell like the back of my hand. Lavender and Vanilla. I knew this from the many times I broke into her home. I just prayed that something wasn't desperately wrong whenever we got there.

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

I felt shoulders shake me gently. "Natsu, wake up. We're here." I looked at everything around me then looked at Erza. We grabbed our bags and exited the train in search of Lucy. We walked street after street and I sensed nothing until suddenly…I did. I could smell her along with another scent I knew. "I smell her Erza! She's this way!" I began to run and Erza followed me. We ran for what seemed like forever and I never thought we were going to find it until we stopped in front of this old unused building. Erza must have sensed that people were coming because she quickly jerked me to the side of the building. Four figures made their way from the building and I recognized them immediately. Laxus, Evergreen, Freed, and Bixlow. They were making their way onto the street laughing their heads off. Once they were a little distance away I looked at Erza knowing it was time for us to make our move now that the coast was clear.

 **-Lucy's POV-**

I woke to unfamiliar surroundings and then the events of the night before came spiraling back. I didn't have to ask myself how I got here I remembered. _Laxus…why?_ I glanced down and saw dried blood between my legs. Tears began to flow from my eyes and I began to scream. I stopped as the door burst open and I saw a very angry looking Natsu followed by a worried Erza.

"Lucy!" He screamed out for me as he pulled me into a tight embrace. Erza glanced around the room then back to me. "Lucy, are you okay? What happened to you and why was Laxus here?" I put on my bravest face and faced the requip mage. "Yeah, I'm just fine. A little startled is all. I'm not exactly for sure how I got here. As for Laxus I'm not sure of that either. I haven't seen him." I hated to lie but I didn't really have another choice. Not if I wanted to keep Fairy Tail safe as long as I can. I looked in the direction that Erza was and I knew she noticed dried blood on the sheets.

"Lucy are you sure you're okay? There is a lot of blood here." I smiled softly. "Yeah, I'm sure. It was here whenever I woke up this morning." Yet another lie. Not entirely a lie. It was there whenever I woke up, but it was still a lie. Natsu gently picked me up bridal style and carried me out of the building. I wasn't about to tell them what happened. Maybe I thought I could talk some sense into Laxus. Hell, I don't know. I just couldn't ignore the gut feeling in my stomach that something was about to happen and that Laxus was going to instigate it all. I was frightened for them.

Once we were outside, I tugged on Natsu's shoulder. "I can walk. We're not that far from the train station." He nodded and slowly placed me on the ground and we continued our journey home. I would love to be a fly on the wall whenever Laxus gets back and he sees I'm gone. I chuckled within my mind just thinking about it. _'Don't you worry Laxus. We'll all die before we let you be master of Fairy Tail.'_

 **-Laxus' POV ( 2 hours later )-**

The rest of my team went to get rid of a dark guild while I decided to have a couple of beers. _'Maybe I should go check on the brat. She's probably getting hungry by now.'_ Lucky for me the bar wasn't all that far from where I had taken her. News was filling the streets as I walked of a disturbance in one of the old buildings. I just hoped that she hadn't escaped somehow. Of course I had to be wrong. Whenever I arrived the door had been busted wide open and the girl was gone. There was burn marks around the hinges which could only mean one thing. Natsu was here. I let out a hearty laugh as I heard jingles in my pocket. I pulled out a set of keys. Her keys. She was defenseless now. The time was drawing near. The Battle of Fairy Tail would soon begin. And I would soon take my place as the new master of Fairy Tail. _'Old man! I will surpass you now!'_


End file.
